bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Giotto Black
| image= | name = Giotto Black | kanji = ジョット·ブラック | romanji = Jotto Burakku | race = | birthday = October 10th | age = Unknown |gender= Male |height= 188cm |weight= 80kgs |eyes= Blue |hair= Black |blood type= O |unusual features= | affiliation = Caelum, First Legion | previous affiliation = | occupation = Praetor of the First Legion | previous occupation = Unknown | team = First Legion | previous team = Unknown | partner = | previous partner = Hope Faron | base of operations = Caelum | marital status = Single | relatives = Aria Black (Sister) | education =Caelum | status = Active | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown }} Giotto Black (ジョット·ブラック, Jotto Burakku) is the Praetor of the First Legion in Caelum's military and the Supreme Commander of all of Caelum's military forces. He is also the younger brother of the current Empress of Caelum, Aria Black. An ancient being, he traveled to numerous spiritual lands in his youth, including a lengthy visit to , during which he struck up a short friendship with the then young founder of the recently established , . Upon his return to Caelum he helped his father overthrow the previous tyrannical Emperor of the realm. Due to his father's death during the dying stages of the coup d'état, Giotto was offered the position of new Emperor of Caelum, an offer that he turned down, stating that his older sister was better suited to such a role. He left Caelum once more and returned a few centuries later after travelling to unknown lands and joined the Caelum military, ultimately rising to his current position. Despite his great age, he still retains the appearance of youth along with all the vitality that comes with youth. This is a result of his rather unique powers, powers so great that they once allowed him to fight on an equal footing with his old friend Captain-Commander Yamamoto. Though not one to normally boast about his powers, he has has agreed to the assessment that following Yamamoto's degradation in old age, he could defeat him if he wanted to. He has personally taught some of the current generations of Praetors such as Daemon Strife and Hope Faron, among others. As such he Caelum's armed forces are very loyal to him and many members of the Senate fear that if he wanted to he could easily wrest control of Caelum away from them and the Emperor. He is also one of the few Soul Reapers to have been active in both Caelum and Soul Society. Personality Appearance Despite his great age, Giotto has the appearance of a young man in his early twenties with fair skin, black spiky hair and blue eyes. He has a well built body with a number of scars inflicted during a battle with . He normally wears a uniform jacket on his shoulders, much like a cape, which is matched by a white dress shirt, black pants, and a loosely knotted tie, along with black boots. He also has the Roman numeral X tattooed to both his shoulders as an indication of his position as the Praetor of the First Legion and the Supreme Commander of all of Caelum's military forces. History Equipment *'Spirit Guns': Giotto owns two rather unique guns that were made for him when he was young. These spirit guns have the ability to absorb and store Giotto's , much like the rumored to be worn by a certain captain of the Gotei 13. But unlike the aforementioned eyepatch, the spirit guns store up the eaten spiritual energy and can build up tremendous reserves. Giotto can release the gathered spiritual energy in the form of powerful blasts similar in form to a though the power of the blasts would be better compared with a . Not only can he fire off shots by drawing upon the reserves of his spiritual energy stored within the guns, he can feed energy into the guns and fire it directly without having to access the reserves. He can fire off multiple blasts at once, though the exact number is unknown. Powers and Abilities : Even without any weapons, Giotto is known to be an unmatched fighter. As he does not like drawing his blade unless absolutely necessary, hand-to-hand combat is his preferred form of combat. His centuries and centuries of experience, combined with physical abilities that are the same as those possessed by him in the prime of his youth make him the most accomplished hand-to-hand combatant in Caelum, if not all the spiritual realms combined. Not only are his attacks immensely powerful, but the speed and efficiency with which he can launch them is just as impressive. : Though he rarely ever draws his blade, his skills with the sword are second to none. Over the years he has gathered knowledge of a number of different styles of swordsmanship and incorporated them all into one unique and exceedingly powerful style. He can level mountains with a single sweep of his blade and his slashes can give rise to such powerful shock waves that many often mistake these to some special ability of his Soul Blade. : : Immense Spiritual Power: Due to his great age, being almost as old as , the amount of he possesses is truly mind-boggling. His sister, older than him and herself an exceedingly powerful Soul Reaper, has stated that in all her years she is yet to meet a being who could compare with her brother in terms of raw spiritual power. During his time in Soul Society, Captain-Commander Yamamoto himself agreed that Giotto's power was on par with his own. Even after constantly feeding his spiritual energy to his Spirit Guns, his overall reserves are such that he still is above the level of most Praetors. Master Strategist & Tactician: Stats Quotes Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery References Literature References